Je t'aime, Haruhi
by Blazin' Chen
Summary: Haruhi needs a little help in French, so who does she get help from? Why, our Host Club King that is half French, of course! What happens when he teaches her a certain word? Will Haruhi get the message, or will she continue being the extremely dense girl that she is? Rating upped to T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Je t'aime?

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my FIRST story, so I'm not really sure what you guys will think of it. This is the first story I've ever put a lot of hard-work and dedication into, so hopefully it'll be decent. I also apologize greatly if you think the characters seem too OOC. I haven't read Ouran in a while, so please bare with me. **

**This is just a little something I wanted to make with TamaHaru since they are my second favorite anime couple behind Ren and Kyoko from Skip Beat! The reason why I didn't make a story about Ren and Kyoko instead was because I didn't have any ideas. But if any of you like my writing and have any suggestions for those two then I'll try to work on it.**

**And if anyone is kind enough to review, please tell me how I did. I swear, when I get my first review I'll be crying tears of joy!**

**Um, with all that said, let's get right into the story, shall we? *nervous***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club. The rights belong to Bisco Hatori. (I LOVE her!)**

_**Je t'aime, Haruhi**_

"Ugh," an irritated Haruhi groaned aloud, "I just don't understand _any _of this!"

Throwing her hands in the air, Haruhi sighed loudly, catching the attention of a certain blonde host.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, approaching her and tapping her shoulder. "Are you alright?" His heart was beating wildly just even approaching Haruhi. He had recently come to terms with his true feelings for the brunette, and being around her made his palms sweat with nervousness.

"Huh?" she said, facing a concerned Tamaki. "Oh," she said, "sorry, Tamaki-senpai. I hadn't realized that I bothered you," she said sheepishly.

"Ah, um, that's alright," Tamaki said, "Is there anything I can help you with? You said you didn't understand something, am I correct?" he asked, unsure.

_ Yeah, _Haruhi grumbled in her mind, _I don't understand any of these damn French words and sentences. _"Yeah, I don't understand some of these French words here," she gestured to the sheet of paper resting in front of her, "but don't worry, I'll figure it out somehow."

_ French? _ Tamaki thought, _ I might be able to help her with some words she's having trouble with. I _am _half French after all. _Feeling absolute glee of being able to help his dear Haruhi, Tamaki grinned happily and tapped her shoulder again. "Haruhi?"

_ Ugh. _Dropping her pencil on the table, Haruhi turned to face the blonde host, "Yes, Tamaki-senpai?" she replied.

Feeling his heart beating wildly again, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and asked, "U-Um… I'm not doing anything right now, since the Host Club is closing up, so maybe I could help you with those French words you're having a hard time with, if you'd like? I'm actually half-French if you didn't know that already," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

_ Oh yeah! I completely forgot about him being half French! _Haruhi thought, _I don't really want to bother Tamaki-senpai, but he _did _say that he wasn't doing anything at the moment. Oh well, why not? _"Okay," she said.

Tamaki's eyes widened slightly, and he squealed with excitement as he took a seat next to her. "Okay, so what do you need help with, my princess?" he said, flashing her a dazzling smile.

As Haruhi looked at his smile, she could feel her heartbeat speeding up a bit. _What the heck? _she asked herself, confused. Though, she just decided to shrug off the feeling.

"Alright, so which ones do you need help with?" he asked, looking over the sheet. There were ten words and ten sentences. Some were complex, and some were not. He soon chuckled lightly, realizing she had only answered three questions out of the twenty. The three she answered were the easiest words on the sheet.

"What?" she asked, annoyed at the fact that he was most likely laughing at her.

"Nothing," he smiled, which made her heart speed up again. "It's just that…" he paused, "you haven't been paying much attention in class, have you, princess?" he chuckled heartily again.

Ignoring the word 'princess', she grumbled in annoyance, "It was those stupid stray dogs that kept on barking all those nights. I could never get one minute of sleep! So I slept through class most of the time." _I can't believe I fell asleep in class!_

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I'll get you back on track in no time!" Tamaki said, cheerfully giving her two thumbs up.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at his flamboyance and got back to work, feeling just the tiniest bit better for some reason.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So what does _j'aimerai bien visiter la France un jour _mean?" A cheerful Tamaki asked, after about 25 minutes of teaching Haruhi how to pronounce and understand some French words and sentences.

"Um, let's see… it means… I'd like to visit France one day. Right?" Haruhi replied. She was feeling confident about her new knowledge about France. She was thankful that Tamaki understood that she had to take it a bit basic at the beginning, so he went at a steady pace for her. Soon, they both were getting into it. Tamaki had even told her about his mother and all the amazing things he saw back in France when he lived there. Haruhi was certainly getting to know her senpai better.

"Yes!" he exclaimed proudly. "Exactly! You're a fast learner, Haruhi!" he smiled as he ruffled her hair. He froze as she tensed up and Tamaki realized that he was ruffling his Haruhi's soft hair. He slowly extracted his hand and studied her face nervously, awaiting her reaction.

"…Tamaki-senpai? What's wrong? Aren't you gonna go on to the next sentence?" Haruhi asked.

He mentally blew a sigh of relief. It seemed that she didn't mind him ruffling her hair a bit. He smiled.

"Of course, princess! Hmm, is this the last one? Wonderful! After this, would you like to go out and eat out at this exquisite French restaurant with me? Maybe we could try frog legs! The people back in France love them! Though, I never had the guts to eat any," he rambled on and on.

"I don't think I'd be able to afford anything at any restaurant you eat at, Tamaki-senpai," she said, cutting him off. She also didn't feel comfortable eating at a big fancy restaurant. She was used to much more simple restaurants. She didn't have any fitting clothes for that, anyway.

"It's fine, Haruhi! Isn't it normal for a father to spoil his lovely daughter?" After he said that, he sweat-dropped, realizing he addressed himself as a 'daddy' to her once again.

"I'm not your daughter!" she yelled, irritated. When was he going to get that into his flamboyant head of his?

"O-oh. Right. Sorry," he said apologetically, his violet eyes turning a bit sad and he felt as though he was being scolded by a parent.

Haruhi's eyes widened, looking at her senpai as if he had grown a second head. Did he just apologize for calling her his daughter? He never did that! She suddenly started to feel bad, and turned towards the worksheet again. "I-it's alright. I just got a bit annoyed because you would always say that I was your daughter. Just… don't do it again, alright?" she said softly.

Tamaki's eyes suddenly become full of cheerfulness again, and he smiled widely. "I promise!" he yipped.

Haruhi smiled a bit and got back to the last sentence again. "Hmm, I'm not really sure what this is, actually. What is it?" she said, pointing to the words.

Tamaki looked down at the paper and his eyes widened at the size of dinner plates.

20. What does _je t'aime _mean?

It was a small, simple sentence indeed, but to Tamaki, it meant so much more. Especially when the girl he loved was sitting right next to him. "U-Uh… um… It… um… means…" he swallowed, suddenly losing his voice.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked, a little concerned. _What happened to him? Is there something wrong with this sentence? _"Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?"

"Umm…." Suddenly, to Tamaki, the room felt very uncomfortable and tight. He knew he could just tell her what it meant, and her, being the dense girl she was, would think nothing of it. But it suddenly just felt like _this _was the right time to bare his heart out to the girl he knew he loved for a long time, yet he was unsure of the feelings she had for _him_.

_ I… I don't know what I should do… WAHHH! Kyouya! Save me! _Tamaki tried to use telepathy to contact the mother of the Host Club, but it didn't seem to work. So, afraid of rejection, he did the seemingly most logical thing. Finally finding the ability to speak, he opened his mouth to answer.

"It means… I love you."

…..

Silence.

"Oh, really? Wow, I never would of guessed." Haruhi said, writing the answer down on the paper. She grinned with triumph as she realized she finished the worksheet. "Thanks, Tamaki-senpai! I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to help!" she said, cleaning up her things and standing up.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was frozen in place, feeling as though a bunch of needles were poking every inch of his body. He frowned, a bit disappointed. _I kind of saw that coming, knowing her, but…_ he sighed, giving up. He decided to just bask in the glory that they had finally gotten the worksheet over with, and helped her clean up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

**BlazinChen: So? How did you guys like the first chapter? I bet you guys are cursing Haruhi right now for being so dense *grin* But don't worry! There more to come! **

**And you guys know what? I actually intended for this to be a one-shot, but after like…the seventh to the last paragraph, I decided that I wanted this to go on a bit longer, seeing as how this is my first story, so I wanted it to be a bit more memorable.**

** I don't know when I'll find the time to update, but no doubt I WILL finish this, trust me on that! I might only make this story two chapters long, or maybe three. I'm not sure. I actually had never intended to write a story on fanfiction, but I was just so bored when I was checking to see if this Skip Beat! story I really like updated, that I just went, "You know what? I'm just gonna suck up and write the damn story! *victory pump*" So hopefully you like it! I feel kind of proud of this one, so I might write more! Unless I get bad reviews for this *shiver* Anyway… matta ne! **

**Gambatte~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This It?

**BlazinChen: I was bored so I decided to just make another chapter. Aren't I awesome? If I make future stories then you're lucky, since I'm bored almost every minute of my life, so that means faster updates. Yay!**

**I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter, but as my fingers will flow across the keyboard, we'll have to see at the end of this chapter, ne?**

**So, yeah, hope you're not disappointed of this chapter if you weren't already at the first one. **

**I also wanted to thank Addctd2Sephiroth for making me bored of waiting for an update on one of her stories and, out of boredness, made me get to work on my first story ^-^**

_**Chapter 2: Is This It?**_

After Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged their goodbyes, they both went their separate ways to rest at their houses. Now, Haruhi was studying for an upcoming exam, though her thoughts kept drifting to the events that happened not too long ago at Ouran.

_When Tamaki-senpai told me what the meaning of je t'aime was, he took a long time to say it. I wonder why? Does his throat hurt? Ugh, don't tell me that rich baka got himself sick! _Haruhi sighed, closing her book and rolling on her back, staring at the ceiling to let her thoughts drift off, which was unusual of her.

Just then, the buzzing of a phone sounded, interrupting her unscrambled thoughts. Lifting herself off the bed, she went to grab the phone and answered, "Hello? Who's this?"

"A-Ah! Haruhi!" a voice exclaimed on the other end of the line. "Are you almost ready?"

"Tamaki-senpai! Wait, where the hell did you get my number? And am I almost ready for what?" Haruhi was beyond confused right now.

"I-I asked Kyouya for your number so I could find out if you were ready to go." _What the heck? How would Kyouya know my phone number? Otou-san… _Haruhi thought, slightly pissed._ Wait a minute. _"Ready for what?" she asked once again, impatient.

"Ready for wh-" he paused, "Haruhi, we're going to this restaurant I found!" he stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought we discussed this earlier?" _Is she okay? _he asked himself, worried.

"What? Yeah, we _discussed_ it, but I didn't agree to going with you! Are you insane! You can't just go making plans for someone else without their consent! I'm not even ready! I don't have any clothes for a fancy restaurant!" she shrieked, angry as hell now.

"I-I'm not taking you to a big, fancy restaurant, Haruhi," he squealed. "I figured you didn't feel comfortable eating at those kinds of restaurants so I decided to take you to a commoner one!" he exclaimed, excited to eat at a commoner restaurant for the first time. With his Haruhi nonetheless!

Haruhi relaxed a bit, touched that he knew her so well.

"I made the reservations already, but we still have time to go to a store and buy you a cute dress!" he exclaimed, already imagining his Haruhi in a beautiful pink polka-dot halter dress. When she started speaking again, Tamaki had to wipe the drool that was forming around his lips.

"I-I don't have any money…" she said.

"Please, relax, princess! I told you I would spoil you like a daddy would tonight, right? Now, I know I'm not your Otou-san, but I still really care for you deeply, so please let me do this for you?" Tamaki said, his voice pleading.

Haruhi could almost see his puppy dog face on the other end of the line, and she gave up. "Fine," she huffed.

"Yippee! I get to spoil my Haruhi tonight! Aren't you excited, princess! I'll let you buy a bunch of pink frilly dresses, just for you! We can also buy cute pink high-heels and an eye-catching purse to complement it! We can sit next to each other in a booth, and I'll let you order anything you want on the menu. Anything! We can also share a big banana split ice cream and feed each other as we look into one another's eyes! It'll be perfect! Like a date!" he squealed, happiness overflowing in him as he indulged in his fantasies.

Haruhi, on the other hand, had to keep from hanging up the phone throughout his big speech, and before she could yell out, 'SHUT UP!', a particular sentence he had said caught her attention.

_L-Like a date? What the hell does that mean? _she thought, exasperated. Though, she was too exhausted to care**(A/N: WTF?)**. So, she finally yelled a "Shut up!" into the electronic device.

Snapping out of his reverie, Tamaki smiled at his phone. "I'll pick you up in about 6 minutes, Haruhi! Bye!" he said, before hanging up.

_What the… 6 minutes? What the hell! Why so soon! Goddamnit, Tamaki-senpai! I didn't even have time to respond before you hung up! What's up with that? What an idiot! _Haruhi mentally screamed and started to get dressed at lightning speed.

She decided to go with a simple black shirt and cargo pants since she was going to change into a dress later on anyway. She then heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed her things and opened the door, seeing Tamaki standing there, grinning like an idiot with a… _a rose?_

"Um, what is this for, Tamaki-senpai?" she said, gesturing to the rose.

"For you, princess! Isn't it obvious?" he said, handing her the rose with a blinding smile.

It was then that Haruhi noticed her senpai's set of attire. It was a handsome black tux, with a violet tie, and dark pants accompanied by black dress shoes, like the ones they wore at Ouran.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai? I thought we were going to a simple 'commoner' restaurant. Why are you wearing…" she gestured to his clothes, "_that_?"

Tamaki was still grinning. "This is a very special occasion, Haruhi! I want to look my best!" he said, looking as though he could take on any challenge life gave him.

Haruhi muttered a 'stupid rich people' before walking past him out the door to see…

"A LIMOUSINE?" she screamed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took a while for Tamaki to persuade Haruhi to get into the limo, but he finally managed to calm her down and set her into the car, much to Haruhi's disdain.

_Whew, that took awhile. Imagine what she'll do when she sees what I bought her. _ He thought nervously, clutching the black box in his pocket.

Not too long after, they had reached a French dress shop called '_Le Couturiere'. _Haruhi's eyes widened at all the beautiful dresses and gowns in the little shop. They were amazing! Her eyes locked on to one particular dress and looked at the price tag. _What the hell! This is 208,000 yen! Is this a joke?_

There was a beautiful woman with a smile on her face at the counter. The moment she looked at the female brunette teen walking into the shop, she could tell it was a girl for some reason, her face broke into a sinister grin as she dashed off to find a dress that would make the girl's blonde male companion go into complete shock and awe.

"That's weird," Haruhi commented, "where's the cashier?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I guess we could look for dresses ourselves!" he squealed with joy.

"Um, I think you should just leave me to do the dress picking." Haruhi said, crushing his dream into smithereens.

"H-Haruhi!" he whined, pleading.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"I won't take no for an answer, princess!"

"I said no."

"I'm the one paying for the dress!" Tamaki didn't want to resort to that, but he had no other choice.

"Ugh! Fine!" she said, crossing her arms. "You can help."

"Woohoo! I get to help pick out a dress for my beloved Haruhi! Yippee!" he yipped, prancing around the store like an idiot. _He _is _an idiot, _Haruhi told herself, more certain than ever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Time seemed to go on forever while they were trying to choose a dress. While Haruhi was gaping at all the unreasonable prices of the dresses in the store, it seemed that Tamaki had to do most of the work, seeing as how he chose almost every dress in the store.

"Haruhiii~!" Tamaki called in a sing-song voice, approaching her. "Here!" he said as the threw the bunch of dresses into her arms. "Off to the changing rooms we go~!" he said excitedly, skipping towards the rooms.

Haruhi stumbled a bit as the dresses were shoved into her arms. She grumbled as she followed him, unwillingly, to the changing rooms.

Tamaki grinned as Haruhi approached, opening the door to the changing room like a fine gentleman. "Off you go, princess," he smiled, bowing.

Haruhi blushed. _What is he doing? _she thought. Looking around the shop for a quick second, making sure no one had witnessed the scene, she rushed into the changing room and locked the door behind her, breathing heavily because of her wildly beating heart.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Haruhi sighed, exhausted. They could just not seem to find a dress!

Some dresses were too girly, Haruhi would say.

Some dresses were too long, Haruhi would say.

Some dresses were too short, Tamaki would say. (He didn't want any perverts staring at his beloved Haruhi.)

Some dresses were too frilly, Haruhi would say.

Some dresses made Tamaki get major nosebleeds, while some dresses would make him speechless.

Some dresses made Tamaki feel like he was a pervert, while some dresses made Tamaki feel like he wanted to prance around the store screaming 'Kawaii~! Kawaii~!'.

Yet none of the dresses seemed like they were _the one._

The dinner was supposed to start at 7:15, and it was 6:45 at the moment. When Haruhi thought that all hope was lost, a voice, that was _certainly_ not Tamaki's, rang out to their ears.

"May I help you?"

Haruhi looked at the black-haired beauty that was watching them with a look of amusement on her face. She was holding something behind her back, Haruhi noticed. The woman was most likely the cashier.

Tamaki smiled one of his most charming smiles that he used when entertaining guests in the Host Club, replying with a "Yes."

The smile didn't seem to affect the woman, though, as she quickly grabbed Haruhi by the hand and into the changing room.

After Haruhi had gotten over the shock of being forced into the changing room, she stared in awe at the dress the lady was holding out to her. The woman soon grinned and left the changing room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Though Tamaki had just witnessed a scene in which a lady dragged his beloved into a changing room, he let it go, trusting the woman to get the right dress for Haruhi. What he saw when the brunette stepped out of the changing room, however, wasn't anything he could of imagined.

It was a light, silky georgette dress that went down to knee-length, blue with white polka dots. It left her shoulders bare, showing off the definition of her clavicle. Clutched at her side was an exquisite blue handbag.

As Tamaki sat there, gaping, Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "This looks awful, doesn't it?" she asked.

The black-haired beauty shook her head in disbelief, replying to the brunette before the blonde could. "The exact opposite, hun! That dress is _perfect_!"

"Um, really? I don't…" her voice drifted off, unsure.

It was Tamaki's turn to say something now. He smiled a genuine smile as he walked up to her and caressed her cheek. "Really, princess. You look absolutely beautiful. Like a flower that's about to bloom," he said, meaning every single word.

Haruhi blushed and looked away. "So… um, how much is this dress?" she asked hesitantly.

"8 million yen," the woman replied happily.

Haruhi fainted.

**BlazinChen: Lol, Haruhi.**

**Hmm, so I guess this will be a 3 chaptered story then, lucky readers!**

…**You know what? I wanted to say something really important but I forgot what it was. Don't you hate when that happens? lol, maybe I'll remember when I start working on the final chapter. Until then, matta ne, minna!**

**Gambatte~!**


	3. Chapter 3: You're My Princess

**BlazinChen: So, yeah, I was bored again and I felt really warm and happy at the three reviews I got so I decided to post another chapter ^3^ I'm actually thinking of making this story longer than three chapters now, but I'm still not sure! I have no ideas about what I would do if I had, like, eleven chapters. I don't know what I would put in them, but maybe I'll figure something out.**

**I really want to give my thanks to **_**Rose in the Permafrost **_** and **_**Benchtyuu**_** for the wonderful and supporting reviews. I also want to thank the silent readers and the people who alerted/faved this story! It really helps boost a new author's confidence!**

**Without further ado, (I've always wanted to do that!), here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot to put this in chapter two, but who the hell cares? I do not own Ouran Koukou Host Club. The right belong to Bisco Hatori!**

_**Chapter 3: You're My Princess**_

It was a good thing Tamaki had caught Haruhi before she fainted completely on the ground, or else the magnificent dress she was wearing would have been ruined.

The two were now sitting in the black limousine in silence. Haruhi was a bit peeved.

_Why does that number seem to follow me everywhere?_ she mentally grumbled. _It all started with that stupid 8 million yen vase!_

Though she tried to be angry, she didn't deny that she was a bit grateful for the expensive vase. If she hadn't accidentally knocked it over, she would of never been able to get to know the hosts of the Ouran Koukou Host Club. Though, she would never admit that out loud.

Tamaki was only silent because he was getting lost in his overactive imagination again. He was thinking of all the good things that would come out of having dinner with his beloved tonight, and he grinned with glee.

Then, all of a sudden, his mind started thinking of all the _bad_ things that could happen tonight.

_-Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre-_

"_Haruhi, I can't keep this to myself any longer! I love you with all my heart! Let us go elope together to Fairyland!" Tamaki proclaimed, leaning in to kiss the love of his life on her delicate pink lips._

"_What? Tamaki-senpai, you're such a pervert! Get away from me! I don't feel like that towards you! You're just my senpai, nothing more, nothing less! Get out of my life!" Haruhi shrieked, pushing him off of her._

"_B-But…" Tamaki sniffled, feeling as if he was about to cry._

"_But what? I don't see you as a lover to me, Tamaki-senpai! Go away!" The brunette yelled, stomping out of the restaurant, leaving onlookers to laugh at the crying blonde that was on the table for two._

**~Back to the present~**

"H-Haruhii! Noo~!" Tamaki wailed, reaching out in the air in front of him to an imaginary Haruhi.

"What are you doing, Tamaki-senpai?" an annoyed Haruhi asked. _No doubt he was having one of his little fantasies again_, she thought.

The blonde looked at her for a moment with small tears in his eyes before launching himself onto her, embracing her tightly.

"Haruhi! Don't leave me, please! I can't stand being hated by you! Please forgive me!" Tamaki wailed loudly into her soft brown hair.

"W-What are you talking about! I don't hate you! Where did you get _that_ idea from?" she squeaked into his chest.

Tamaki sniffed. "You said you didn't feel the same way I do for you! I don't mind if you don't like me back, just please don't leave my side!" he said, wailing again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she exclaimed angrily. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He was still holding on to her tighter than ever before. "Get off of me!" she yelled. When Tamaki got off of her, she felt a bit cold, missing his warmth a little. She tried to fix the creases on her dress immediately.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, Haruhi. I thought…" his voice drifted off. It seemed Tamaki finally realized that the brunette sitting in front of him was the real Haruhi.

"It's-…" she stopped talking, realizing that the limo had come to a halt. She looked at Tamaki, noticing that he seemed anxious and nervous. _Is he nervous because it's his first time coming to a 'commoner' restaurant? _ she pondered.

Tamaki finally managed to look at her and cracked a nervous smile. He opened the car door for her to exit and stepped out after her. Tamaki noticed Haruhi looking at him with a curious gaze. He smiled once again and offered her his arm. When he saw that she was staring at him confused, he chuckled and responded to her silent question.

"Shall we, princess?" he asked, his arm still outstretched.

Haruhi blushed and looked around the front of the restaurant, realizing that there were many other people entering the place, arm-in-arm.

She looked back at her senpai and hesitantly took his arm through hers, making him smile with happiness.

The restaurant he had taken her to was _Brasserie Du Vin_, one of the most famous French 'commoner' restaurants. Even though it wasn't overly fancy, it was still a bit pricey, she noticed.

"Tamaki-senpai, you already paid 8 _million_ yen for my dress. How can I let you pay for this expensive food?" she asked, intimidated of the cost of most of the food.

"Haruhi, I belong in the wealthiest family of Japan, so money isn't really a problem for me," he laughed. "Besides, I told you that no matter what, I was going to spoil you like a true princess tonight," he smiled, confident.

Haruhi tried to open her mouth to respond, but realized that nothing would change his mind now, seeing as how they were already here.

Tamaki walked up to the Maître d' behind the podium and said, "Suoh, table for two."

The Maître d' looked up immediately to see a handsome blonde man accompanying a beautiful brunette on his arm. He smiled.

"Right away, Suoh-sama," the Maître d' replied, bowing, before escorting the pair to their table with two menus in hand. He placed the two menus on either side of the table before bowing and leaving.

Tamaki quickly walked over to the right chair and slid it out for Haruhi, bowing. "Please, sit, princess," he said courteously.

Haruhi blinked for a second before slipping into the chair, with Tamaki pushing her seat closer to the table before he sat down in his own chair.

()()()()()()()()()()()

It took a while for them to decide on a dish, but with the help of their waiter's recommendation, they finally decided on what they wanted.

For the appetizer they chose the frog's legs to challenge themselves. Tamaki was the first to try one and his face turned into a grimace after swallowing a little bite. His face even turned a bit green, but he looked at Haruhi and forced a pained smile and a thumbs up. Just by looking at the blonde's face, Haruhi decided not to eat one.

For their main course, Haruhi chose the _Pot au feu_, a French beef stew with mixed vegetables, while Tamaki decided on _Coq au vin,_ a French braise of chicken cooked with wine (Burgundy), lardons, and mushrooms.

Their dinner was not uncomfortably silent. It was a pleasant silence, both feeling warmth in their hearts at being able to eat with each other without any distractions from the other Hosts.

They had warmed up to each a lot more, both talking about their pasts, or what they intend to do later on in life. When Tamaki had added that he wanted a happy marriage and some kids, he was looking at Haruhi with eyes full of sweet love and passion for her, though, she didn't notice it at all.

When she was talking so confidently about her dream to become a lawyer like her mother, Tamaki couldn't help but admire her passion and hard-work to pursuing her dream. He wanted to be as strong as her, to be able to move on from not being able to see her mother anymore, but he knew that if _his_ mother died, he would never be able to move on. Nothing would be able to repair his broken heart if he found out that his mother had died.

When that thought crossed his mind, Tamaki suddenly realized that that _wasn't _true. He knew something, or _someone_, that could help mend and heal his torn heart if his mother died.

And that was Haruhi.

As they were eating their crepes, Tamaki suddenly wanted nothing more than to pull Haruhi in his arms and confess his love for the beautiful brunette.

He swallowed the burning lump in his throat, nervous. Digging into his pocket for the black box, he opened his mouth to call her until…

Haruhi's phone rang.

…

Tamaki quickly shoved the black box back into his pocket before watching her take the phone out of her purse and answering.

"Hello? Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, surprised.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Oh… really? Wait, what? How-… Okay, yeah. But shouldn't Tamaki-senpai be informed about this? Oh, you're gonna call him after this? Alright," she answered into the mobile device, while looking at Tamaki, "I promise I'll be there soon," she said before hanging up.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she asked quickly. She needed to get to the Hitachiins' house _now._

"Y-Yes?" he replied, his voice disappointed.

"I'm sorry about leaving you and not being able to finish the crepe, but Hikaru and Kaoru really need me right now, so I have to head over to their house," she said, bowing. "Hikaru told me he was going to call you after I finished talking to him," she added.

"R-Right…" he said, standing up. "You can go ahead and wait in the limo while I go up and pay," he told her.

"Actually, it's fine, Tamaki-senpai. Hikaru already sent for a car to come pick me up," she replied, before dashing out the door.

Tamaki sat back down in his chair, not believing what just happened. He crossed his arms on the table in front of him ducked his head between arms, covering his face like a miserable child.

His heart was starting to throb painfully, making his face clench up in pain.

_Haruhi…_

_Please don't leave me…_

**BlazinChen: Alright, this story is finished! How did ya guys like it?**

…

**I'm just kidding, sheesh! The story isn't finished yet! Did you actually think that? ^-^**

**So, luckily for you guys(I think), I **_**AGAIN**_** made this story more chapters longer. Don't you love me?**

**I love writing chapters at 3:34 AM in the morning(I'm nocturnal in the summer^3^), it feels so quiet and peaceful, enabling me to write better and think of more colorful words!**

**Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who **_**loves**_** TamaHaru more than any other couple in Ouran. I know most of you guys like HikaHaru more D:. I personally don't like Hikaru. I see him as just another spoiled rich brat that needs his brother all the time to keep his anger under control. Oh God, I'm probably going to get flames now, lol. Well anyway, PLEASE review, because I'm starting to feel so lonely and I might lose my motivation to write! **

**Ja ne! **

**~BlazinChen **▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬


	4. Chapter 4: No Happy Ending for You

**BlazinChen: EEK! I'm so sorry you guys! I got SOOO many reviews yet I didn't update! You wanna know why? …Do you REALLLY wanna know why? …I was lazy. There, I admit it. I would smile happily once I checked my reviews, then say, 'I'm definitely posting up the next chapter tomorrow.' But then, the cycle would repeat, and repeat, and REPEAT. So I'm sorry. But at least I'm not as bad as some people who don't update for a lot of months and YEARS even. Another reason why I didn't update was because I couldn't seem to get the twins in character no matter how I wrote it… Oh well, hate on me if you want. :(**

**Also, thanks, **_**KKataang4eva **_**for answering one of my other reviewer's question about Je t'aime and J'adore. Je t'aime most definitely means **_**I love you**_** and J'adore means **_**I adore you.**_** I also just realized the J'adore has the word adore in it. X3**

**Oh yeah, and something pretty important(I think?). The twins are going to be in this chapter, and I kinda have thing strong feeling that they are pretty OOC. Especially Kaoru… but I don't know how I can fix that, honestly… I can't seem to write them differently than what I did because I was never really interested in them anyway, so I didn't pay much attention to those two. Sorry. :(( Especially to the fans of the twins.**

**I'd like to give my thanks to the wonderful reviewers who reviewed chapter 3! **_**jadedflower, **__**Rose in the Permafrost, VeniVediVici, Sparklefaith, creativejuicesflow, Of Pearls and Paints, **__**TeamAnime, Coooolll99, ssmuggle, KKataang4eva, spoiledhalfbreed, **_**and my kind guest reviewers. ****If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the faith to continue this story! Oh yeah, and especially the people who faved and alerted! ;)**

**So, let's get on to the next chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Koukou Host Club. That honor goes to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. ) **

_**Chapter 4: No Happy Ending for You**_

As Haruhi sat in the back of the car the twins had sent for her, her mind began racing about all the horrible things that could have happened to the youngest Hitachiin, Kaoru.

_Hikaru said that Kaoru is severely injured and was bleeding non-stop, so he wanted me to get there as soon as possible to help treat him, but why didn't they just go to the hospital? The nurses there could, no doubt, help Kaoru way better than I can, considering they're rich bastards. Kyouya also has a bunch of private hospitals, so they should've called him instead! Hikaru didn't even tell me _why_ Kaoru was injured! _Haruhi thought, confused and annoyed.

The car stopped in front of the Hitachiin residence and before Haruhi could open the car door herself, the chaffeur had opened it for her. Haruhi bowed her thanks, before walking up to the main entrance of the Hitachiins' and rang the doorbell. "Hikaru? It's Haruhi," she called out.

In an instant, Hikaru had opened the door and stared down at the brunette for a moment, before becoming all panicky.

Of course, Haruhi could see through his act and instantly knew that he was faking it.

"Hikaru, you can't fool me," she declared, pulling on his cheeks, making him yelp. "I thought Kaoru was injured? Where is he?"

Hikaru got a bit irritated when Haruhi asked for his brother so quickly, until he remembered that he had told her Kaoru was severely injured. He was about to respond, saying that Kaoru was at a hospital now, resting peacefully, until said brother was calling out to them on top of one of the staircases.

"Haruhi? Hikaru, what is Haruhi doing here?" Kaoru asked, walking down the stairs, looking perfectly fine.

"K-Kaoru! I thought you took some sleeping pills because you wanted to get a good night's sleep! What are you doing up?!" Hikaru exclaimed, knowing he was busted.

"I decided at the last second that I didn't want to take one anymore. Hikaru, did you want me to take the sleeping pill just so you could call up Haruhi and goof off with her while I was sleeping? Why would you do that to me?" Kaoru said, getting a bit angry, clenching the fists that were at his sides.

It was Hikaru's turned to be pissed off now, hurt that his brother could assume something like that of him. "What the hell are you talking about?! Do you not trust me like I thought you did?! How could you think so lowly of me?!" he snapped back, angering his brother even more.

"What other reason would you have to invite Haruhi here while I was sleeping? The only reason I can think of right now is to mess around with her! Don't you understand?!" Kaoru yelled even louder, walking up to Hikaru to glare at him.

It was then that Hikaru backed down, his head bowed, and his bangs covering his eyes. He turned to Haruhi, who was in a silent daze at what had just transpired.

"Haruhi, I think you should go now," he whispered quietly.

Haruhi stared at them for a moment before narrowing her eyes and bonking the two on the head, forming two large lumps at where she had just hit them.

"Ow! What the heck was that for, Haruhi?!" Hikaru yelled, rubbing his head, Kaoru doing the same.

"Do you two honestly think that I would run away at a time like this? Seriously," Haruhi sighed, rubbing her temples to try and avoid the oncoming headache. "You guys are just too much sometimes."

Both brothers stared at the short-haired brunette before them, before cracking large grins and ruffling Haruhi's hair, laughing whole-heartedly. "You really know how to cheer people up, huh?" Kaoru laughed, still smiling.

Haruhi looked at them oddly before smiling a little herself, relieved that the two had somewhat calmed down; that is, until she remembered something.

"Um, Hikaru, didn't you say you were going to call Tamaki-senpai? You… didn't call him, did you? And you _knew_ we were having dinner together, huh?"

Hikaru froze.

Kaoru didn't miss stiff stance of his older brother at the mention of the idiot blonde's name. Hikaru's eyes were narrowed, his fists clenched at his sides. That's when he remembered something.

_~Earlier that day~_

_Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo~_

_Utsukushiku tsukutta koto-~_

"_Ugghh… Yes? What is it, Tono?" a half-asleep Kaoru asked into the receiver groggily, Hikaru slowly trying to sit up from his spot next to him._

"_Kaoru! You answered! No one would answer my phone calls! Thank goodness you picked up! This is really important, you see!" Tamaki yelled loudly into to device, making Kaoru flinch._

_Hikaru sighed and was about to tell his brother to hang up the phone until Tamaki continued frantically. _

"_Haruhi and I are going out to eat tonight, and I'm planning on telling her that my feelings for her aren't very fatherly!"_

"_Okay, cool. Now why are you telling _us _this?" Kaoru yawned, and Hikaru glared at him before snatching the phone away from him. Kaoru immediately fell back onto the thin sheets, trying to fall asleep once again._

"_What do you mean _why_, Kaoru?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Tamaki screamed, almost ripping his hair out._

"_Ow! That hurt, damnit! And what the hell do you mean by, 'I'm planning on telling her that my recent feelings about her aren't very fatherly'?" he yelled into the phone angrily, his hands shaking._

"_Yes! That's just exactly it! But I don't know what to wear!" Tamaki wailed helplessly. Hikaru could hear the loud noises of ruffling and thumping on the other end of the line._

_Hikaru tried his hardest not to crush the phone into a million pieces as he tried to calm down. "What time are you guys going to start the dinner?" he tried to ask calmly into the phone without any venom or malice in his voice._

"_Seven fifteen, Hikaru! NOW TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WEA-" Hikaru had enough. He hung up the phone and smirked._

"_I'm sorry, Tono, but you aren't going to get a happy ending that easily. I'm in love with Haruhi too and I'm willing to fight for her, whether you like it or not," he grinned evilly._

_Unbeknownst to Hikaru, Kaoru had heard his little speech._

_~Present~_

"Um… No… I didn't call him, actually," Hikaru replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to look at anything but his brother and Haruhi.

Haruhi growled. "So you're telling me that you knew Tamaki-senpai and I were having dinner, yet you called me over here just for a little prank? Seriously, Hikaru? I can't believe the nerve of you!" she scolded, glaring at him.

"Umm…-"

"Forget it. I'm going to leave now. Bye," Haruhi said, already out the huge twin doors. The doors were slowly coming to a close and the twins stared at it, dumbstruck as the door slammed shut loudly.

**BlazinChen: Yeah. Even to me this whole chapter seemed rushed. Especially how fast the argument ended, lol. But I have a headache right now(3:51 AM) so I'm too annoyed to go back and change a bunch of shtuff. Sorry. :P Another sorry if the twins were OOC. Oh yeah and ANOTHER sorry if this chapter was a bit short. XDD**

**Anyway… PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEA SEPLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy! The next chapter will come faster if you do!**

**Also, you guys should go on Youtube and search for 'Kira Kira Douga' and click the first video. I watch it almost everyday for some reason. X33**

**OH YEAH! AND READ/WATCH SKIP BEAT! IT NEEDS MORE FANS! Especially Sho/Kyoko fans, LOL. 333**


End file.
